


When The Ash And Oak And The Birch And Yew Are Dressed In Ribbons Fair

by serendipityxxi



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Beltane, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Kahlan celebrate the Beltane festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Ash And Oak And The Birch And Yew Are Dressed In Ribbons Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleynarose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aleynarose).



> Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

The fields near the village of Beltane were full of fresh green shoots, corn and wheat stretching towards the creator-blessed blue sky. The Seeker and the Mother Confessor admired the meadows filled with wildflowers in their finest pinks and yellows. It was hard to believe this could all be wiped out in a flash if they were not successful in their quest. The village itself was in a flurry as Richard and Kahlan approached. Zedd and Cara were supposed to meet up with them in two days time at Nettlestone, a day’s walk from their current location. When Richard had realized they were so close to an old friend he’d decided to at least stop by and say hi.

A tall figure detached itself from the bustling crowd and waved a hand in greeting.

“Chase!” Richard exclaimed as the man pounded his back.

“It’s good to see you my friend!” Chase enthused stepping back and grinning madly at Richard. He turned to Kahlan and embraced her too. “I’m glad to see you’re keeping him out of trouble.” Kahlan laughed and squeezed Chase back. The pair offered explanations and soon Chase had convinced them to spend the day with him and his family.

“It’s the May-eve festival,” Chase explained, gesturing at all the excited workers. “There will be a feast tonight and games today. You’ll enjoy them almost as much as the ones back home,” he grinned at Richard as they walked towards his house.

Chase’s family came pouring out when he called to them. When they spotted Richard and Kahlan they began talking excitedly and ushered them into the house in a fog of chatter. Kahlan’s dusty travelling outfit was exchanged for another, Richard left the sword of truth propped in a corner of Chase’s bedroom and soon they were off to enjoy the festivities of the day.

Chase introduced them around as simply Richard and Kahlan, friends of his from a distant village and the people of Beltane readily accepted them into their midst. The first order of business was the decorating of the maypole. 

The maypole stretched almost fifteen feet into the air with ribbons of every shade of the rainbow trailing out. The crowd gathered around and the ribbons were handed out. Chase’s son tapped three shyly with his foot and began to fiddle, slowly at first and then faster and faster, a lively tune that had the maypole dancers skipping merrily in and out of each other’s way as they circled and wove the bright diamond pattern of ribbons. Richard’s eyes tracked Kahlan’s swift path as they spun and spun and spun around the pole. He smiled as she laughed and twirled, enjoying the sight of her as carefree as any of the other young women. The blue dress Laura had outfitted her with made her eyes stand out even more as they twinkled at him when they passed each other in their loops.

The circles pulled in tighter and tighter the lower down the pole they got until Chase nodded to his son and the music stopped abruptly with the dancers from opposite sides facing each other. Richard and Kahlan were almost nose to nose. His eyes crinkled at the edges when he grinned at her and she couldn’t resist tracing a thumb along the edge of that smile, capturing it for her own.

After the maypole the Beltane celebrations continued with more games.

~*~*~*~

The young people of the village lined up in two rows facing each other across the river, corn husk dolls tied to belts or wrists with bits of string. They were called Children of the Creator and to capture a person’s made them yours for the night for dancing and other things...

Kahlan had never played before, because of her Confessor status she’d never had anyone who might want to capture her Creator’s Child. Richard’s eyes were determined as they focused on the small doll tied to her wrist. She gave him a shy smile.

The leader of the village stood and made a speech about how proud he was of the young people and a lot of other things that Richard heard not a word of as he watched Kahlan fidget with the string hooked around her wrist and the doll hanging off it. She looked pleased and a little bit uncomfortable, unsure of herself as ‘just Kahlan’, as if she were waiting for someone to recognize her as a Confessor.

The village leader dropped the banner and suddenly the woods were full of movement. The wild shrieks of laughter from the younger participants startled birds out of their nests who added to the cacophony. Richard grinned mischievously at Kahlan and stamped his foot, kicking up dirt, miming a bull about to charge. Kahlan laughed and before he could move, turned lightly on her heel and darted off through the trees. Richard leapt the river in a bound and was off after her. She swung around a young birch tree, ducked the low hanging branch of an ash tree and was running up the side of the gorge as nimbly as a deer.

Richard ran after her, ducking branches and dodging bushes. Kahlan glanced back over her shoulder and giggled. “Come on Richard, you’re not even putting any effort into it!” she teased.

“Maybe I’m just going easy on you,” he called, slowing his steps even further.

Kahlan came to a standstill looking back at him. Richard continued to creep closer to her. When he was within twenty paces she took a step back. He took a step forward.

She took a step back.

He leaped forward and she ducked his outstretched arm and was off again in a flash. Her feet automatically found the grassy patches to avoid leaving prints in the dirt floor, her skirts hardly disturbing a leaf after so many months on the road it was second nature to her now to avoid leaving tracks. Richard had never been prouder.

“Kahlan!”

“Can’t keep up, Seeker?” she grinned.

“I thought you wanted me to catch you.”

“Not if you’re not going to work for it,” she called over her shoulder.

The two ran as if D’Harans were at their backs, darting between other players and around trees, Richard ran straight into Chase’s daughter and her young swain locked in an embrace in the middle of the path. They all three went tumbling while Kahlan chuckled from fifteen feet away and caught her breath.

“Sorry, sorry,” Richard apologized while Laura and the boy from the village turned crimson at being caught. They needn’t have worried though, Richard approved of the boy and he had other things on his mind.

He was back on his feet in seconds and Kahlan wasted no time in taking off once more. Richard however was really starting to put on speed. They crested a hill and Kahlan launched herself down the other side. She was halfway down when she realized there was no crashing through the underbrush behind her, no sound of Richard at all. She slowed to a stop as she reached the base of the hill.

“Richard?” She called concern seeping into her voice. She worried he’d tripped and fallen on the other side of the hill without her noticing. “Richard!” she called again. This time there came the answering crack of a twig, she turned just as two arms seized her around the middle pulling her against a hard chest and landed them both against the bark of a nearby pine.

He held her tightly against him and made a grab for the doll on her wrist, Kahlan shrieked and threw her arm out and around trying to keep it away from him. Richard switched hands for a better angle at getting the doll which was behind her back now and in so doing presented Kahlan with the perfect opportunity to rip his own Child of the Creator off his wrist with a cry of triumph. Richard’s fingers seized on Kahlan’s doll at the same moment, pulling it free from the tie at her wrist.

“Seems like we’ve both lost,” Kahlan chuckled, and nodded acknowledging her own defeat. She looped her arms around his neck as he wrapped the hand clutching the doll around her waist.

“I don’t know,” Richard cocked his head to one side, eyes twinkling, “looks to me like we’ve both won,” he said giving her a slow grin she couldn’t help but return. He dipped his head and kissed her gently on the mouth, his breath coming out in puffs against her lips as his heart rate returned to something resembling normal beneath the hand that had slipped down from his neck to rest on his chest.

Somewhere far away a horn sounded, signalling the end of the games and that couples should return to the main festival area. Richard regretfully pulled away, deterred by the knowing looks that would be given to the stragglers.

Reaching down he entwined his fingers with Kahlan’s and with one final soft kiss they began the trek back to the clearing at the edge of the woods.

The twilight came in accompanied by the village wise women bearing torches to light the stacks of wood the young people had gathered for the bonfire that night. There were juniper branches for blessing and purification from the spirits, rowan for luck and whitethorn boughs laden with flowers for fruitfulness. The scent from the burning wood was strong and heady and slightly sweet. Once the bonfire was lit, its orange and yellow flames leaping towards the sky, offerings from the feast were made to the Creator. Then everyone ate. Venison, mutton, bread, cheese, early fruits were all present and everyone ate heartily. The conversation flowed, and beneath the table hands gripped hands, above the table looks were snuck and Kahlan smiled to see the people, her people, embracing their new lease on life. It would take many years to bring peace to the Midlands, much hard work to erase all the horror Darken Rahl had wrought, but on nights like tonight she was sure it could be done.

Richard shifted at her side, the length of his thigh pressed against her own. He leaned over and whispered “What are you thinking?” in her ear.

Kahlan turned and gave him a brilliant smile that stretched across her cheeks. “I’m thinking there’s hope left in the world and you’re to thank for that,” she squeezed his hand under the table.

Richard blushed and shook his head “Not without thanking you and Zedd and Cara,” he returned.

She leaned forward and surprised them both by stealing a kiss from him, quick as a wink and left him tingling like he’d been zapped by lightning.

He opened his mouth to continue but the music started up just then, the band launching into a jaunty tune full of the high voices of fiddles and flutes soaring into the night sky with the wood smoke. Richard’s head whipped around to spot the source of the sound and when he looked back there was Chase’s neighbour with his hand outstretched to Kahlan.

“I know I didn’t capture your Creator’s Child today milady,” he began, “but I have to beg a dance off you nevertheless.”

Kahlan laughed and arched her eyebrows at Richard. He gave her a good-natured shrug and she swept off into the crowd in a rustle of cornflower blue skirts. Richard sat silently watching them, impatience beginning to creep in as the song wore on. The final strains of the song finally came and Richard made to get to his feet but there was Chase taking Kahlan’s hand. Richard sat back down.

Kahlan’s eyes strayed to Richard where he sat brushing off invitations to dance and a warm glow settled in the pit of her stomach as his eyes moved immediately from the pretty girl he’d clearly turned down and back to her. Chase turned and followed the line of her gaze and he grinned down at Kahlan.

“He really loves you,” Chase confided. “I’ve never seen him this way over anyone.”

Kahlan smiled, pinking prettily at the thought as she glanced quickly from Chase to Richard. A shadow crossed her face after a moment.

“I love him too, it’s selfish but I do,” she confessed to Chase.

“Word of advice?” he offered.

“I’m always willing to listen to good advice,” she agreed.

“Don’t make yourself unhappy,” Chase told her. “There’s enough misfortune out there looking for you, don’t let a little thing like the obstacles further down the path ruin your present.”

Kahlan shook her head and gave him a small smile. “That sounds like something Zedd would say.”

“Well the crazy chicken man of Blackthorn hill is pretty wise,” Chase grinned, nodding at someone behind her.

Kahlan turned and there was Richard, holding both their dolls in one hand. The other he held out to her. “May I cut in?” he asked.

Chase glanced at Kahlan who nodded and he stepped back. Kahlan slipped her hand into Richard’s and like always it felt right; like this was the shape her hand had been made to hold.

She stepped into Richard and he slipped his arm about her waist. His stubble brushed her cheek as they moved together. She caught a glimpse of Chase bowing to Emma over Richard’s shoulder and then they turned again. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

“I was beginning to think you’d forfeited your winnings, Seeker,” she teased.

“With a prize like this?” he scoffed and they both chuckled their cheeks turning pink.

They danced and Kahlan stumbled over the steps only as often as Richard did which was heartening as not many people would dance with a Confessor so she wasn’t in practice. The tune turned into a fast melody with clapping hands and twists and twirls and an archway of arms to skip through.

Kahlan was breathless by the time it was over, flushed and panting with her hair curling around her face in damp tendrils. Richard could not resist pulling her into a patch of shadows after they reached the end of the archway of hands. His hand splayed low across her back drawing her to him. She could feel his fingers, ten hot points, through the thin fabric of her borrowed dress. His mouth captured hers with precision, lips sliding against her top lip and then moving down to suckle the lower. Kahlan slid her arms around his back, moulding herself to him. Just one kiss, she promised herself as her hand cupped his cheek, it was the festival for lovers after all; she deserved one kiss. His hands moved into her hair, tangling in her curls, tilting her head this way and that as his tongue explored her mouth.

Kahlan gave as good as she got, their tongues duelled as expertly as when dagger met blade. They stumbled backward into a tree trunk, Richard’s back making a dull thud.

Kahlan pulled away hurriedly. “Are you okay?” she asked, searching his eyes in the dim light of the distant fire. They’d managed to stumble past the first row of trees into the forest where it was harder for the light to penetrate but Kahlan couldn’t mistake the brilliance of Richard’s smile even in the dark. He replied by fixing his mouth to hers, proving nothing had been damaged in the small collision.

His hands slid up her sides, thumbs brushing against the sides of her breasts as they swept up and down the fabric of her corset. He left her lips to trail kisses to her ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth sharply. Kahlan felt an answering tug in other regions of her body. Her body was pressed against his from breastbone to hips and she could feel he was as affected by their kiss as she was. She should stop them, now before it was too late. She shifted her hips against his and heard him gasp as her stomach rubbed against his hardness. She would stop them, but first she needed to hear him gasp like that again. She repeated the motion, deliberately rubbing against him then. Richard gave a short sharp groan and Kahlan grinned against his lips, a different sort of feeling of power rising within her.

Her hands trailed down his sides to catch on the waistband of his pants. Her fingers dipped inside to stroke over the smooth skin of his hips, drifting from the sides to the front of his body. Her mouth opened in a surprised O against his when her fingers found themselves tangled in wiry hairs that undoubtedly led a trail downwards.

Richard was not one to be outdone, he made a wandering path of slow sucking kisses down her neck. His tongue slipped out to trace her collarbone, the sensation pure distraction as one hand slid up to cup her right breast over her dress. Kahlan’s head fell back and her hands stilled. He splayed his free hand across her back, holding her to him. She barely breathed as she concentrated on the feel of his palm brushing over her nipple through the layers of fabric. Richard continued dropping his downward line of kisses even as he kneaded her breast gently. His lips met the top of her dress and he darted his eyes up to hers, seeking permission for his next act. Kahlan was too lost in the moment to deny him, just met his eyes with her own half lidded gaze as his hand dipped in and pulled the soft plump flesh of her breast above the cup of her corset. His fingers traced spiralling lines around the globe as his eyes feasted on her, he loved the dusting of freckles across the top and the way her coral pink nipple tightened as it was exposed to the air. Richard picked up the trail from where he’d left off, following the lines his fingers had taken and began laying spirals of wet kisses that trailed closer and closer to that hard bud.

“Richard,” she whimpered in impatience. He could never deny her anything, especially not this. He closed his lips around her nipple and lashed it with his tongue. He sucked it strongly and her fingers came up to bury themselves in his hair, holding his head just where she wanted it. The hand not pressed against her back was free to roam again and it went to the opposite breast, rolling and pinching the nipple there

Kahlan’s breaths were coming in sharp gasps now and she pushed Richard away. He went but reluctantly, tucking her back into the front of her dress gently. He moved to slide out from beneath her but her hands flew to his shoulders, holding him there.

“I...” shyness seemed to overcome her for a moment and then she mastered herself, “I need you in me,” she confessed. “Three thrusts, that’s all and then we’ll stop,” she swore.

“Kahlan,” he murmured, voice low and guttural, his eyes were darkened with wanting her.

“Now,” she insisted, hands going to the lacings on his pants.

“Only three?” he wheedled teasingly, then gasped in seriousness as her hands found him.

Kahlan grinned at him. “Three,” she nodded.

Their hands worked at bunching her skirt up, up, up and then dragging her under things down. His fingers went to her sex, parting the folds gently, shocked at the wetness he found there. Kahlan dropped her forehead to rest against his shoulder. His fingertips sought out her sweet spot, finding the little nub tucked right up near the top of her slit. He circled it swiftly and Kahlan cried out, hips bucking into his hand.

“Stop,” she panted. “I...I can’t... it’ll be too much,” she explained.

Richard nodded and removed his hand. He kissed her then, gently, tenderly. He turned them so her back was against the tree trunk and he stood between her parted legs. Kahlan reached for him, sliding her hands up and down his length, making him groan into their kiss. She wrapped her leg around his hip and lined him up with her opening. They both groaned at the feel of him pressing into her. Richard took his time sliding into her, allowing her body to get used to him and savouring the sensations lighting up his skin. By the Spirits she felt so good!

“One,” she gasped when he was buried hilt deep inside of her, their pelvises pressed firmly together. They stood still for long moments amazed by their joining, feeling the connection, feeling whole. Richard pulled out equally slowly until just his tip remained inside of her and then slammed back in swiftly, making Kahlan gasp and arch her back into the thrust, her clit crushed between their bodies. “Two,” he grunted, pulling out again. He hitched her leg higher around him, changing the angle and snapped his hips back into hers and Kahlan was lost as his hardness dragged over a new place deep within her and his pelvis pressed against her clit at the same time. “Three,” he counted as the magic spilled out of her, eyes going black in the throes of orgasm.

Thunder without sound boomed.

The magic swept through him, sparking his own climax and Richard dropped his head to Kahlan’s shoulder as he rode it out.

“Oh Spirits,” Kahlan sobbed, catching hold of herself. “Richard?” Her hands flew to his face, pulling him up to look into his glazed eyes.

He blinked heavily once, twice and then his gaze focused and his hands were over hers. “No Kahlan, it’s okay. I’m...I’m still me.” He gave a startled chuckle. “I’m not confessed,” he assured her.

“You’re not?” She demanded, disbelief warring with relief in her face. “Go chop down that tree,” she nodded at a gnarled old oak nearby.

“No.”

Kahlan began to smile.

“Did you eat the last of the berries two days ago? Tell the truth.”

“No, Kahlan. I didn’t eat the last of the berries,” he smirked at her, obviously lying.

“Go get me the pink diamond of Tramontana,” she ordered.

“I,” he wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist, “am not going anywhere, or doing anything right at this moment.” He grinned at her eyes twinkling. “Later, I’ll bring you the moon if you want it, but right now I’m much too content to move.” He pulled her to him, pressing kisses against the side of her face.

“But how?” she asked, trailing her fingers up and down his arm.

“Take my hand,” he offered it to her.

Kahlan gave him a confused look but twined her fingers with his, pressing their palms together.

“Can you take my hand again?” he asked.

Kahlan moved to let go of his hand but he tightened his fingers between hers.

“Without letting go,” he amended.

Kahlan shook her head slowly.

He leaned back and caught her eyes, “because I love you,” he explained simply. “Confession takes the love in someone’s heart and directs it at the Confessor, all the love I have is already yours.” He smiled the same guileless smile he’d given her when he was just a woods guide from Hartland, “your magic can’t touch me, because our love is stronger than it is.” He said it so simply and with such faith, Kahlan found herself believing him.

She laughed, tears running down her cheeks, feeling like she’d been given the most precious gift in the world. Her hands went to his face, pulling him in and kissing him through her tears.

She picked up his hand and laid it on her chest, over her heart. She pressed his fingers in so she was sure he could feel it beating. “My heart, it beats for you Richard. I’m so sorry I put you in danger like that tonight,” he cut her off with a finger on her lips.

“No, I put myself in that danger and it was worth it.” He kissed her then, slow and languorous, like he’d spend the rest of the night in this one kiss.

Finally he pulled back and they gave each other slow smiles that made their eyes twinkle even in the darkness. He fixed his pants and then helped straighten her dress, tenderly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear when they were as presentable as they were going to get.

“We should get back to Chase’s,” he pointed out regretfully.

Kahlan nodded, lacing her fingers through his. “You’re going to have to be very, very quiet once they’re all asleep, Richard Cypher,” she smirked at him.

Richard gave a startled laugh and pulled her into him via their joined hands, wrapping his arm about her waist. “I think you’re the one who has trouble being quiet, Kahlan Amnell.”


End file.
